


In Times of Separation

by Gabriela_di_Fiorenza



Series: With love, Will Graham [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: English, Hannigram - Freeform, Love Confessions, Love Letters, M/M, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 21:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12442080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabriela_di_Fiorenza/pseuds/Gabriela_di_Fiorenza
Summary: Will Graham wrote this to his husband Hannibal Lecter when they were separated for couple of months. He missed him very much, as we fannibals miss our Hannibal tv series.





	In Times of Separation

I already know this won't be The Divine Comedy,  
I know I'm not Dante Alighieri,  
whom you can quote so beautifully.  
I just want to tell you what I'm feeling,  
why my heart is still beating.

You entered the foyer of my mind  
and stumbled down the hall of my beginnings.  
You changed me  
and I changed you.  
Hannibal, I love you.

I looked into your eyes,  
saw beauty bigger than Botticelli's paintings.  
Blood appears almost black in the moonlight,  
now I know it.  
God, now I can't stop it.

It took me some time to understand  
but now I know our stars will always be the same.  
No, I'm not writing this for glory,  
or fame.

These lines aren't just empty words,  
read carefully what I'm saying.  
I hope we'll be reunited soon,  
I'm praying.

I miss you, Hannibal

your Will


End file.
